Albergo Hotel Verona
Is a building has a ' history of death and witch craft practice all tho they appear to help women it is plagued with incubus ghost and chanting of witches and witches chant that i have recorded for police and my own sanity this coming from a women that lived there my name is Teresa Jaime i had the police come out to in investigate what happened in my room when my bed started to shake and through the the plastic wrapping of a Verona bed came clear plastic like crystal looking meth and i did not hide any thing in my mattress ever it also would shoot out of the pipes and heater witch i complained about .the police told me that he new about the building and that it wan haunted and that my room had heavy poltergeist energy and ghost moving through this 4 years. at the time tanquisha kary was manager of the building the Verona the residence did not like her attitude because she is corruption this was back 2015 when i was there i showed video foot age of what went on in my room to a psychiatrist she believed me and could not diagnose me with schizophrenic or bipolar only with a depression. video i showed was of ghost and black cloud like incubus ghost that try to rest in your and i\I am still being harassed by the people that practicing witchcraft I believe in Jesus Christ attend church and prayed a lot if it wasn't for my praying and not being afraid to speak up on this i would have killed myself it was the worst 4 years i had ever lived through so i suggest you thing cuatiouly about renting a room there MARY ELIZABETH Inn'.The Mary Elizabeth Inn (MEI) is a non-profit organization with a 95 year history of providing housing and support services to low-income women. It is our vision that women across all life's stages are empowered to achieve self-sufficiency, independence and security. It is our mission to end the cycle of poverty and homelessness for women in the Bay Area by providing low income housing and support services. Women served by The Mary Elizabeth Inn include those who are homeless, have a history of substance abuse, have physical and mental disabilities, and victims of domestic violence. Safety, stability and personal empowerment are our primary values. Women with a diversity of life experiences, beliefs, ethnicities, languages and sexual orientations are welcome. For more information about our organization go to: www.meinn.org Our Programming ''' Supportive Housing The Mary Elizabeth Inn currently provides 158 units of permanent supportive housing for low income women, with a particular focus on women who are formerly homeless. MEI provides supportive housing at The Mary Elizabeth Inn and the Verona Hotel. Our support services are provided by La Casa de Las Madres and Asian Women's Shelter. Our support services team assists tenants with housing retention and advocacy, counseling and emotional support, and group programming focused on employment, building life skills, health, and education. '''Referrals Depending on the housing program, referrals to the MEI supportive housing program are made either through the Homeless Access Team, Domestic Violence Shelter, community based services, or our Homeless Women's Center. MEI maintains a waiting list for a portion of our supportive housing units. For more detailed information on program eligibility call Natalia Azucar at: (415) 817-1824. Languages: Chinese, Spanish, English Free Meal Program and Community Food Pantry: ''' MEI provides a free meal program M-F serving both breakfast and dinner. The program is available to our supportive housing residents and Homeless Women's Center clients. MEI also provides a weekly food pantry open to both our program participants and low income women in the community. The food pantry is every Wednesday at 10:00 am at our central location at 1040 Bush Street. For more information please contact Carla Belle at (415) 673-6768 ext. 227. '''The Homeless Women's Center The Homeless Women’s Center (HWC) serves extremely low income women, including women with children, who are currently on the streets or residing in temporary shelter. The primary goal of the Homeless Women’s Center is to meet the daily needs of homeless women and provide the services necessary to maximize housing placement and retention in order to foster personal and familial stability. HWC Services: · Breakfast Monday-Friday · Weekly food pantry · Emergency hygiene supplies · Women’s wellness programming · Free daily access to computers & phones · Case management & resource referrals · Computer education & employment support · Housing advocacy and placement services HWC is located 1006 Bush Street San Francisco Ca 94109 Tel (415) 817-1824 Fax (415) 817 -1834 Monday-Friday 8am-4pm Closed Daily 12-12:30 for lunch Languages: Spanish Contact: Natalia Azucar, Resource Specialist Category:SRO Hotels Category:Housing-Privately Administered Resid Hotel Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin